Just A Dream
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: I'm hooked to the Gossip Girl tv series & I decided to play around with Chuck & Nate for some yaoi one-shot fun! Chuck X Nate pairing involved. DISAGREE with them, then I suggest you DON'T proceed...Light boys romance involved. :P


A/N: Konnichiwa! I don't know why I'm thinking of making yaoi pairing out of Chuck and Nate but I can't help it. Maybe it's because I've not written yaoi for quite some time and so I decided to play around with these characters but at the same time keeping it a safe rating of "T". This one-shot is based on season 1(ok I'm slower than most people and left behind but I don't care because now I'm catching up with season 2) and here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I** don't **own** ANYTHING** related to the book or the tv series. They respectively belong to the author, producer and director of Gossip Girl. ;)

* * *

The sound of red wine being poured into a champagne glass is audible. The red liquid flows into the glass, circling around the glass, following the shape of the glass.

At the last drop, the bottle is lifted up from the rim of the glass. The man who is pouring the red wine ends his movement by covering the mouth of the liquor bottle with a cork.

He looks at the teenage who is comfortably seated on the couch. It is a boy with dark brown hair, thick eye brows and has a face of a sly fox.

"Thank you," the teenager says to the man who had just poured the red wine into the glass.

"You're welcome, Mr Bass," says the man, who happens to be his butler.

The butler nods and walks off.

The teenager brings the champagne to his lips and sips the red liquid slowly and steadily. When it comes to red wine, he is an expert due to the fact that he loves to research about white wine and red wine. He knows which brand to purchase, using his father's money. He knows how to enjoy it without being drunk.

He looks straight and thinks about what had happened recently. The thought of him and a friend of his, Blair make him smile. He could remember those times clearly; the night when he first made out with her at the back of the limo and also the other night when they made out in a room during Blair's Japanese themed birthday party.

The taste of her lips is intoxicating. The way she moans makes her feel like she wants him to give her more. He loves the way her body reacts to his kisses and touches. She is the girl that he had always wanted and loved more than any other girl he had ever met but she seems to hate him because of his controlling ways and also because of his nasty little game he had set up for her.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a masculine voice calling out for him. He knows that voice. It belongs to Nathaniel Archibald, or also known by his nickname, Nate.

"What brings you here, Nate?" the teenager asks as a blonde haired teenager walks over and stands in front of him.

"To claim what I've left behind recently. I think I must have dropped my lighter somewhere in your place," says the other boy, tall and slim figured.

The dark haired teenager says, "I don't recall you ever smoking, Nate."

The boy, Nate says, "Chuck, I really need it."

The dark haired boy, Chuck, smirks.

"You really treasure that thing, don't you?"

Nate folds his arms to his chest and says, "You seem to know about it. Where is it?"

Chuck sips the red wine and gently places the champagne glass on the table in front of him and he stands up. He slides his hand inside the pocket of his pants and slowly takes out an old, gold coloured lighter. The boy holds it up, facing the lighter to the other boy.

"It's all yours," he says with a sly grin.

Nate puts out his hand and pulls it away from Chuck.

"That lighter means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Chuck asks as he chuckles.

Nate looks at the other boy and stays silent.

"Where are you heading to after this?" Chuck asks.

"I'm heading back home. I really am exhausted. A lot of things have happened recently and I really am exhausted of them. I should get some rest," Nate says in an exhausted tone.

"What with Serena's return, my father getting married to her mother, Georgina's unexpected presence and also the little scandals that occurred recently," Chuck says factually.

However at the term 'little scandals', Nate's ears feel as if something scorching hot had been pressed against his ear. He did not want to be reminded of that.

Suddenly, his hand shoots up at Chuck and they grab the collar of his shirt and he frowns at Chuck, saying, "Don't you ever bring up that topic again!"

Chuck displays his sly grin and says, "I didn't even mention any of the names."

Nate stares at him with full of anger and finally lets go of Chuck.

"If we are to be bestfriends, what has happened in the past stays in the past," he warns Chuck.

Nate couldn't handle the pressure of the past haunting him.

"Take it easy there. By the way, how are things between you and Blair?" Chuck asks casually as he picks up the champagne glass and sips his red wine.

Nate stares at him.

"Chuck, I came here to take the lighter, not to discuss about Blair and any of those."

"Alright," Chuck says and he nods his head.

Then, he calls out to the same butler who poured his wine earlier.

"Get Nate the same red wine. Give him the bottle," Chuck instructs his butler.

The butler nods and says, "Yes, Mr Bass," and he walks off to retrieve the wine bottle.

"It's meant for you. Don't let your father drink it. It's a gift meant for you," Chuck says casually as if nothing had happened.

Nate stares at his friend incredulously.

The butler returns with a plastic bag.

"Here you are, Mr Archibald," says the butler as he presents a plastic bag to Nate.

The blonde haired teenager takes the plastic bag from the butler and looks inside it. There is a wine bottle, untouched and new inside it.

"Thank you," he says to the butler and the butler leaves.

Chuck looks at him.

"The finest and one of my favourites."

Nate looks away from Chuck and heads to the elevator.

"See you tomorrow in school," Nate says as the elevator door opens.

He steps inside it and presses the button to reach ground floor. Chuck smiles at him and the elevator door shuts in front of him.

"Son of a bitch," Chuck mutters as he walks away from the elevator door.

##########

The limo stops in front of St Jude's. Chuck waits for his driver to open the door for him.

The limo door opens and the driver says, "Have a nice day, Mr Bass."

"Thank you," Chuck says with a smile and he exits the limo.

He walks up the stairs heading to his school. He could feel the cool air blowing against his face, blowing his hair.

The boy walks pass the main entrance of the school building, heading towards the library, only to bump into Nate on his way there.

"What a coincidence," Chuck says confidently and proudly as he gazes at Nate.

"Good morning," Nate says casually.

Chuck smiles.

"What were you doing in this classroom?" Chuck says as he turns his head to the classroom which Nate had just exited from.

"I left something in this classroom last Friday," Nate says in a relieved tone.

Chuck ignores the other teenager and walks inside the classroom, strutting as if he owns the classes and the whole of St Jude's.

"Dude, what are you doing now?" Nate asks as he walks back into the classroom to catch up with Chuck.

The dark haired boy says as he brushes his fingers against a random desk and says, "Tell me, something's bothering your mind recently and you seem to be disorganised."

Nate could not understand Chuck's intention of being so called concerned about him. He admits that Chuck is his bestfriend but sometimes his odd behaviour and words can be rather disturbing. Could this be the reason why Blair felt as if she was being tortured by Chuck?

"I've told you yesterday. A lot of things have been messing around with us and that's why I am rather screwed up these days, mentally," Nate says firmly.

Chuck turns to look at his bestfriend.

"Screwed up, you say? How bad is it?" he asks, trying to know more.

Nate glares at Chuck and says, "Don't push my buttons, man!"

The shorter boy walks slowly to Nate and says, "I wasn't trying to. I'm only stating the facts and they are the truth. You should know that, too."

Nate keeps his silence as he clenches his fist. He tries to keep his cool to avoid throwing tantrums in the morning but he really dislikes Chuck's persuasive and persistent behaviour of trying to annoy him by reminding him of what had happened recently.

"You really need a getaway from all of these," Chuck says as he stops right in front of Nate.

Chuck places a hand on his bestfriend's shoulder and says, "You look really bad right now, with those hideous dark circles under your eyes. A European getaway would do good."

Nate remains indifferent.

The two boys stare at each other, staring directly into each other's eyes. Nate looks down at Chuck, studying the every detail of the boy's face.

"I think I might have gone overboard. So, let's just pretend that this topic had never existed," Chuck says as he drums his fingers on the shoulder of the taller boy.

"So, I think we are done, aren't we?" Chuck says as he steps back from the boy and turns around but Nate catches hold of Chuck's wrist.

Chuck turns back to Nate and he has the shock of his life!

Nate presses his lips on Chuck's as his grip tightens around Chuck's wrist. He pulls the other hand of the dark haired boy and pulls him closer to himself.

The only son of the Archibald couple pulls Charles Bass and immediately wraps his arms around the other boy's body as his hands trail up and down the back.

Chuck could feel his throat making a soft noise of lust as his hands slides up to Nate's chest, his fingers outlining the blazer.

Their lips parted a bit, then brush against each other again with full of curiosity.

A sudden aware pops up in Chuck's mind. What if anyone sees this and sends the evidence to Gossip Girl?

Chuck slows down and Nate follows suit.

They breathe hard as they stare at each other.

"I'd better leave," Chuck says as he walks away from Nate but somehow his foot bumps into the leg of a random desk and he falls…..

##########

_ THUMP!_

Charles Bass wakes up in the middle of the night. He breathes hard and wonders about the dream.

He pulls up his hand to his lips and runs a finger across his lips. It felt so real but it was only just a dream. A weird dream indeed.

The teenager looks over at the table next to him and picks up his cellphone to check the time. The home screen displays the time. It is only two forty-five in the morning. It would be hours away for him to find himself in school.

"What the?" Chuck mutters as he tosses the cellphone back on the table.

He shakes his head and lies back down on the bed.

He could recall the dream clearly. They had an idle talk. Nate was getting angry. He walked towards the other boy and tries to calm him down. He turned away and his bestfriend pulled him by the wrist and they kissed.

It felt like a gay moment in his life. Being gay with his bestfriend. In his dream.

He tries to wonder what it would feel like to kiss another guy's lips. Nate's lips, for example.

However, he shoves those thoughts away and shuts his eyes.

If it does happen in the next few hours, he would be anxious about it.

* * *

A/N: I wonder how it turned out….What do you have to say? Flames would be used to cook my fried chickens. My friends would be delighted if I did cook for them once awhile. :P


End file.
